Peter Pan 2
by disneylove7
Summary: Takes place after the first real-people Peter Pan movie. One day, at a diner Danielle meets a strange man who takes her to a place she only dreamed about. There she meets Peter Pan and the new lost boys. She decides to stay, but many challenges try to change her mind. Can Danielle find the treasure and save her friends or will it be too late? 5 Chapter btw.
1. Chapter 1

**_I love Peter Pan. The thought of never growing up is my whole life. I think it would be so cool to live in Neverland. I don't understand why Wendy or Jane would want to go home. Anyway, I sort of wrote this thinking about me being Danielle, even if I'm nothing like her. Enjoy! Comment! I don't own anything!_**

The scene opens in London with Wendy looking out the window looking at the stars. A shooting star shoots by.

"I'll never forget you Peter," Wendy said to the stars.

John hits her with a pillow. Then all three kids, Wendy, Michael, and John, had begun a pillow fight. Peter Pan floats by the window watching Wendy.

_"__Peter Pan came back to watch Wendy. Although she never saw him again, she knew every time he was there. Time passed and Wendy grew up and married. She had a few children of her own. She told them Peter Pan stories and the children always enjoyed them. Peter Pan came to listen every night. Wendy had a daughter, Jane, who was very grown up for her age. She was kidnapped by Captain Hook and taken to Never Land. Peter Pan brought her back and saw Wendy face to face."_

_ "_Hello, Peter," Wendy said.

"You've changed," Peter said.

"Not really," Wendy said.

_"__Peter was heart broken still that Wendy left him. Peter and Tinker Bell went back to Neverland… Almost thirty years later, Wendy was lying in her bed with her husband by her side. She was dying."_

"I'll never forget you Peter," _"__Wendy said as her last breath_.

_Peter Pan watched and he cried. He left and he thought he'd never find love again. Peter Pan could never forget Wendy either. He didn't want to grow up and let go. All children grow up expect for one…"_

**_19 Years Later_**_**(After Wendy's death)**_

The scene was in a modern London scene. It was approaching sun down. The scene focused on a lovely street. All the houses still looked old-fashioned with the original woodwork and finishing's. At the end of the street was a grand house. It was a mansion compared to the other houses. The scene zoomed in so you could focus on the front driveway and door. A teenage girl came out the door quietly locking it behind her. She was wearing a waitress uniform. It was red with white sleeves coming out of the end of the red sleeves. It had a white collar and white apron. It had three white buttons and a white bow tied in the back.

The girl had light brown hair with blonde highlights. It was a little curly and long. Her eyes were bright green with a tint of brown spots. Her eyelashes were perfectly curled and black. Her lips were the perfect shade of red, yet she wore no makeup. Her skin was flawless, no pimples or blemishes. She hopped into a run down car. It barely started but it went. She drove out of the driveway and down the beautiful street. In the car we could tell it was ripped up and trashed.

She stopped at an old-fashioned café. It was called Blue Jasmine Café. The girl parked in the back into the employee entrance. She walked into a bust kitchen where cooks and such were walking around everywhere and ovens were on everywhere you looked. The girl walked into the employee room and set her bag down. She opened a locker and put on a pin that read 'Danielle.' She came out a minute or so later with her hair pinned back except a strand that hung down to the bottom of her cheek. She wore a white hat.

"Danielle get out here and wait on tables!" a man yelled.

"Coming sir," Danielle called back.

Danielle pushed through the flapping doors to a dining room full of small tables and booths. She grabbed a notepad and pen that was on the counter.

"Hurry up, we don't have time to diddle-doddle. Get over and take that man's order, and don't forget to smile," the owner said.

"Yes sir," Danielle said.

Danielle walked over to the table where an older man was sitting. He had a white fluffy beard and small round glasses. He wore a stripped shirt with a washed out green coat.

"Welcome to the Blue Jasmine Café. My name is Danielle and I'll be your server this evening. If there is anything you need please don't hesitate to ask. Tonight's special is the chicken tacos supreme and the soup of the day is tomato soup," Danielle said cheerfully.

"Why thank you miss, but I don't know. The chicken tacos look good, but I don't know, they're a little much. What would you recommend?" the man replied.

"The chicken tacos are delicious, but it is a lot," Danielle said looking around.

"Don't tell anyone but if you order the regular taco and substitute the beef for chicken it will be the same thing, but a little less food… and money," Danielle said.

"Oh! Well then, I'll take a regular taco, but I'll substitute the beef for chicken," the man said.

"Excellent choice, what would you like to drink with that?" Danielle asked.

"A shot of whiskey and rum," the man said.

"What?" Danielle asked looking up from her pad.

"I said water," the man said.

"Oh right, water," Danielle said. "I'll be back soon with your water."

Danielle walked and put the order in. She brought back the man his water and waited on other tables. She also cleaned up tables here and there. Another girl waitress who worked on the seating arrangements was watching Danielle. She was chewing gum very loudly and even blew a bubble.

"Hey scank," she said.

Danielle sighed.

"Hey Brooke," Danielle said.

"Hows the family? Oh right they're all dead," Brooke said.

"Brooke, please don't start something. I need this job," Danielle said.

"Start something? Are you accusing me of something?" Brooke asked.

Danielle sighed.

"Of course not Brooke, its just…" Danielle began.

"Just what? Remember I'm in a higher job position," Brooke said.

"How could I forget?" Danielle asked.

Brooke looked at a cup that was placed next to her and knocked it over. It spilled all over the floor and Danielle's shoes.

"Brooke, why did you do that?" Danielle asked.

"Don't talk back to me," she said walking away. "Oh and clean that up."

Danielle got a rag and cleaned up the mess. She got up and washed her hands. As she came back into the dining room she was handed the man's food.

"Here you go sir, I hope you enjoy your meal," Danielle said.

"It looks great thanks miss," the man said.

Danielle smiled. She looked at the clock. It read seven-thirty.

"Only three hours to go," Danielle sighed.

She walked into the employee locker room sitting on a bench. She opened her guitar case and looked at her beautiful, dark-wood, acoustic guitar. She rubbed her hand on it and was almost in tears.

"Danielle! Get back out here! I didn't say you could have a break!" a man yelled.

Danielle put her guitar back and walked back to the dining room.

"You need to focus Danielle," the man said.

"Yes sir," Danielle said.

The man got up and left a tip on the table. As Danielle passed him the man thanked her.

"Thank you so much miss, the meal was wonderful and you were just so amazing," the man said.

"You're welcome," Danielle said.

She cleared the dishes and wiped down the table. She saw a gold coin left on the table. She held it in her hands looking at it intensely. She looked at the door where the old man went. She ran out the door.

"Sir, I think you left something valuable in the café," Danielle called.

However, the man was nowhere in sight. Danielle looked in all directions, but somehow he was long gone. She looked down at the coin again.

"Weird," she said.

She put the coin in her pocket and looked one last time before going back inside. The clock read ten-fifteen. There were still a lot of people in the café, but they were all finishing up their meals. Danielle was wiping down a table when her boss came to her.

"Eh hem," he said.

Danielle turned to see her boss cross-armed and having an angered expression on his face.

"Yes sir?" Danielle asked. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, I heard you could play the guitar and sing," the boss said.

"I suppose a little," Danielle said.

"The man who usually plays had to leave early and the audience still want more music. Could you play something?" the boss asked.

"Really?" Danielle asked excitedly.

"Yes," the boss said.

"Thank you!" Danielle said.

"Just don't make me regret it. Your job is on the line," her boss said.

"Of course, sir. I hope not to let you down," Danielle said.

She ran to the back room. She took off her apron and hat, but left her hair pinned up. She grabbed her guitar case and quickly made her way on the small stage. Some people watched while others didn't notice her. Danielle took her guitar out of her case and placed it on her lap. She was sitting down on a stool with a microphone in front of her.

"Hello everyone. Um my name is Danielle, and I'll be singing you a song if that's okay," Danielle said softly.

Some more people looked up but others still ate their food. Brooke was sitting in her usual spot blowing up her gum.

"Something has changed within me, something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. Too late for second-guessing. Too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap…" Danielle sang.

Everyone was watching her now.

"It's time to try Defying Gravity. I think I'll try Defying Gravity. Kiss me good-bye I'm defying gravity. And you can't bring me down! …I'm through accepting limits cuz someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change but till I try, I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I lost. Well, if that's love it comes at much too high a cost..! I'd sooner buy defying gravity. Kiss me good-bye I'm defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity and you won't bring me down! I'd sooner buy defying gravity. Kiss me good-bye I'm _defying_ gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity and you can't bring me down..! Bring me down! Ohh ohhh ohhhh!" Danielle sang.

Everyone was clapping. Danielle took a bow and walked off the stage. She sat her guitar down and picked up a rag. The boss came up to her.

"Nice job you didn't disappoint me," the boss said.

"Thanks," Danielle said.

The boss walked off. Soon everyone had left the café and it was closing time. Brooke sat on her stool smacking her gum.

"Nice job scank," Brooke said.

"Thanks?" Danielle said confused.

"It was an insult, you were actually terrible," Brooke said.

"Fine why don't you do a better job," Danielle said.

Brooke glared at her and knocked over a soda on the floor.

"Clean it up rag girl," Brooke said.

Danielle bent over to clean it when the boss came back over.

"Danielle, what are you still doing here? Your shift is over. You can go home," the boss said.

"But sir, someone spilled on the floor," Danielle said.

"Then give the rag to Brooke and she'll clean it up," the boss said.

"But Sir! I DON'T do messes!" Brooke complained.

"Attitude like that and maybe you will. Now get going!" the boss said walking away.

"You heard the boss, _get going_," Danielle said throwing her rag on Brooke.

Danielle grabbed her guitar case and her bag with her stuff. She went out back and throw her stuff in the back seat of the car. Danielle tried to start the car but it wouldn't.

"Come on stupid car! Don't do this to me," Danielle said.

It didn't start. She angrily opened her door and slammed it closed. She grabbed her stuff. And kicked the tire. She walked to the front and saw that no cars were nearby.

"I guess I better walk and call a mechanic in the morning," Danielle said.

She stepped off the sidewalk and into the street with her bag on her left shoulder and her guitar case in her right hand. She crossed and walked on. The scene changed to the middle of an empty street with little stores on the left and a park on the right. There was soft crying. Danielle saw a girl sitting on a bench. She tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ah! Oh you scared me," the little girl said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. What are you doing out here by yourself?" Danielle asked.

"I ran away, but then I got lost," the little girl said.

"Why did you run away?" Danielle asked but the girl didn't answer.

She just looked down at her hands. Danielle walked to the other side of the bench and sat down next to her.

"My name is Danielle, I work at the Blue Jasmine Café," Danielle said.

"I know who you are, I've seen you there before. I thought you were so pretty," the little girl said.

"Thank you, I think I do remember you. You're the pretty little girl who always wears pigtails and orders the Mac-n-cheese," Danielle said.

The girl smiled.

"That's me! I always wear pigtails and order Mac-n-cheese!" the little girl said.

"I never caught your name though," Danielle said.

"I'm Olivia," the little girl said.

"Olivia, what a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl," Danielle said.

Olivia blushed.

"You know you're brave to be out here on your own," Danielle said.

"And I'm only six," Olivia said.

"That's even more impressive. You know, you remind me of Peter Pan," Danielle said.

"Peter Pan?" Olivia asked.

"Have you never heard of Peter Pan?" Danielle asked shocked.

Olivia shook her head.

"Well, I'll tell you about Peter Pan. Long ago, Peter was regular boy who lived here; he was just like everyone else. Only Peter didn't want to grow up. He ran away from home and never looked back. He found a fairy named Tinker Bell and she taught him to fly. Together they went to Never Land," Danielle said.

"Never Land? Where's that?" Olivia asked.

"Look up to the sky and see the two pair stars, it's the second star to the right. The only way to get there is to fly. There you never grow up and all you do is play all day and all night. Peter found younger boys who got lost and named them the Lost Boys of Never Land. Together they fight the evil Captain Hook and his pirate crew," Danielle said.

"Pirates! Are there any other creatures in Never Land?" Olivia asked.

"Why yes, fairies, Indians, and mermaids," Danielle said.

"Mermaids! What are they like?" Olivia asked.

"I heard they aren't very nice, but they're very beautiful. I think they could look just like you," Danielle said.

"Wow Never Land sounds like a wonderful place. No wonder Peter never left," Olivia said looking down. After a pause she spoke again. "Why did Peter run away from his parents? Didn't they love him?"

"I don't know why Peter ran away. Besides the fact he didn't want to grow up," Danielle said.

"Do you think my parents love me?" Olivia asked.

"Of course they do," Danielle said.

"How do you know?" Olivia asked.

"Because you're a sweet and beautiful little girl. Anyone would be crazy not to like you," Danielle said.

"Do you think I could go home?" Olivia asked.

"Of course," Danielle said. "They'll welcome you back with open arms."

"But I don't know how to get there. Can you take me?" Olivia said.

"Do you know your street name?" Danielle asked.

"Cherry something Street," Olivia said.

"Cherry Blossom Street?" Danielle asked.

"Yes!" Olivia said.

"That's a long way from here…and where I'm going. Okay lets go," Danielle said standing up.

She held out her hand. Olivia grabbed her hand and skipped along side Danielle. They continued down the street. The scene viewed them from behind. Olivia was skipping with her pigtails flopping back and forth. Danielle held her bag on her right shoulder and held her guitar in her right hand. In the next scene, Danielle and Olivia were walking up a driveway when the door opened. A man and woman walked out and down the steps. Olivia let go of Danielle's hand and ran to her parents. They group hugged.

"Thank you so much for bringing her back," the man said.

"No problem, she's a sweet girl," Danielle said.

"I know, we love her," the woman said.

"Is there anything we can do in return?" the man asked.

"No, just keep on loving her," Danielle said.

"Do you need a ride home?" the man asked.

"I'm fine, I don't live far," Danielle lied.

"Okay thanks again," the man said.

"Let's go inside now dear," the woman said.

Olivia started walking up the steps when she turned around and ran up to Danielle hugging her.

"Thank you for bringing me home," Olivia said.

"You're welcome," Danielle said hugging her back.

"Promise to come back and tell me more stories about Peter Pan," Olivia said.

Danielle bent down on her knees and held the girl's hands.

"I promise to come back soon. Promise me that you always believe," Danielle said.

"I promise," Olivia said.

Danielle smiled and stood up. Olivia walked to the door. Danielle waved good-bye till the door shut. Danielle saw a shadow from someone behind her. She turned around, but no one was there. She walked down the driveway back to the street. In the next scene, Danielle walked up her driveway and to the door. She looked at her phone. It was a little past midnight. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. Danielle took out her keys, but they didn't fit the extra lock.

"A new lock?" Danielle asked.

She looked up to the window and there was a light on. Then she saw a note on the door. It read, "_Dear Danielle, We can not have you live here anymore. You are too much of a trouble and want you to move out. We left your window open. You have ten minutes to pack and leave. The Macwade Family._" Danielle was so upset she threw her phone at the door. She went around the house and into a window.

It was a small room with only a bed, a nightstand, a small dresser, and closet. In the closet was a suitcase. She packed all her clothes, beauty supplies, a blanket, and her pillow. She sat on her empty bed and grabbed a picture that was on it. It was of a woman with a small girl. On the bottom corner was writing. It said, "_To my beautiful daughter, Love Mom._" Danielle put it in her suitcase and zipped it up. The only thing left on the table was necklace. It had two circles on it. One had the initial M and the other had a D. Between the two circles was a heart with _forever_ written on it. Danielle put it on.

Danielle walked down the driveway rolling her suitcase, carrying her bag, and her guitar. She looked back at the house. The light was still on. Danielle shook her head and continued down the street. The light turned off. The scene changed to day. Danielle was still in her uniform, but her hair was down, and it was curly. She was sitting in a booth playing with the napkin holder. Her suitcases were sprawled on the other seat. Then the man she served yesterday came up to her.

"What are you doing miss?" he asked.

Danielle wiped off her tears, but she still had puffy, red eyes.

"Nothing, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Danielle asked.

"A man's got to eat breakfast," the man said.

"Of course, sorry. Would you like me to take your order?" Danielle asked.

"You don't look like you're working right now," the man said.

"Oh its no problem," Danielle said.

"It's a problem for me. I didn't come here to have you _serve_ me," the man said.

"Then what did you come here for?" Danielle asked.

"To talk to you. My name is Mr. Smee," the man said.

"And?" Danielle asked.

"I'm not from here…anyways whats with the suitcases?" Mr. Smee asked.

"I was kicked out," Danielle said.

"Your parents kicked you out?" Mr. Smee asked.

"Oh god no. My parents are…gone. My foster parents," Danielle said.

"Ah," Mr. Smee said confused. "Come with me and bring your stuff."

"Why? Where are we going?" Danielle asked.

"Out back I want to show you something," Mr. Smee said.

He walked through the kitchen and out back. Danielle grabbed all her belongings and followed him. They went out back. The parking lot was semi-full. Danielle looked at her car.

"What is it?" Mr. Smee asked.

"My car, it needs some repairs. Doesn't matter I'll have to sell it anyway. I need the money, but I don't know how to get anywhere now," Danielle said.

"Where are you thinking of going?" Mr. Smee asked.

"I don't know; I can't stay here though. I'm sixteen and I'm on my own. Some times I just wish I didn't have to grow up yet. I can't remember the last time I was a kid," Danielle said.

Mr. Smee pulled out a funny looking bottle.

"Take a sip of this," Mr. Smee said.

Danielle turned around and looked at the bottle.

"Sir, I don't know if you remember, but two seconds ago I said I was sixteen. I can't drink," Danielle said.

"This is London, you can drink as long as someone over eighteen buys it," Mr. Smee said. "And I'm clearly over eighteen."

"Sorry, but I don't drink anyway," Danielle said.

"This isn't alcohol," Mr. Smee said.

"Then what is it?" Danielle asked.

"It's a herbal drink I made myself," Mr. Smee said holding it out in front of him.

"One sip, but no more. And if this is alcohol you will regret it," Danielle said.

Danielle took the bottle and took a sip out of it. Danielle was pleased.

"That's good," Danielle said handing him the bottle.

Mr. Smee put it back in his coat. Danielle put her hand on her head.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Smee asked.

"My head…it hurts," Danielle said.

"It means the drink is working," Mr. Smee said.

"Working? Wh-what do you mean?" Danielle asked falling on her knees.

"You must feel sleepy. Why don't you just close your eyes for a minute?" Mr. Smee suggested.

Danielle fell on the ground forward. Her eyes were heavy. Danielle's vision became blurry. She saw shapes of many men. Then she thought you saw a pirate ship. A man, with black boats and red pants, walked toward her. He stopped in front of her. Then Danielle closed her eyes and she saw nothing but blackness.

"Load her on the ship!" a voice said.

Then a long nothing and jumped the scene


	2. Chapter 2

Danielle heard waves crashing birds squawking. She heard some men in the far distance. She tried to wake up. She opened her eyes looking up and saw a beautiful blue sky. She turned her head to the left and saw a small dock and jungle. Danielle sat up. Mr. Smee put his hand on her shoulder.

"How are you feeling miss?" Mr. Smee asked.

He was in his usual pirate outfit.

"My head hurts a little, but I'm fine. Where am I?" Danielle asked.

She stood up. She looked pass Mr. Smee and was awestruck. Danielle was looking at a pirate ship. Men were loading things onto it.

"What is that?" Danielle asked impressed.

"It's the Jolly Rodger," Mr. Smee said.

"Jolly Rodger? Why does that sound familiar?" Danielle asked.

"Probably because you've heard of it. Learned it from some tale," Mr. Smee said. "Now come with me, the captain wants to meet you."

"Where is my stuff?" Danielle asked.

"On the ship already," Mr. Smee said.

Danielle followed. They walked onto the ship, all the men starred at her awestruck and in love.

"What are they looking at?" Danielle asked.

"You my dear," Mr. Smee said.

Danielle smiled. Mr. Smee took her into a room with a bed and her luggage on the floor. There was a pretty dress laid out on the bed.

"Am I to wear that to see the captain?" Danielle asked.

Mr. Smee nodded.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Mr. Smee said leaving.

Danielle picked up the dress. It was a chestnut brown dress except for the end ruffles were silver. The sleeves were short and ruffled with silver. It had silver bows on the bottom connecting the chestnut brown shirt to the silver ruffled end. There was a little silver and chestnut brown pattern on the chest. Next to the dress were chestnut brown heel boots.

Meanwhile, Mr. Smee was talking to the captain in his quarters.

"She's putting on the dress now captain," Mr. Smee said.

"Good, bring her to me… Any signs of you know who?" the Captain asked.

"No Captain, haven't seen him since we got here," Mr. Smee said.

"Keep a look out. Knowing Peter, he's close by wondering whats going on. We cannot let him take Danielle," the Captain said.

"Yes Captain, I'll go get the girl," Mr. Smee said.

Mr. Smee knocked on the door.

"Are you ready, miss?" Mr. Smee asked.

"One second," Danielle said.

She sighed. We couldn't see her though, just her hands and her side. She opened the door. Danielle had her hair in a bun, but her hair still fell down with curls.

"You look beautiful," Mr. Smee said.

"Thank you," Danielle said. "By the way, I did not see my guitar in my room."

"Don't worry we'll get it soon," Mr. Smee said.

Danielle was lead to the Captain's Quarters. She was hesitant at first. She gulped and continued. She sat down in a chair at the desk of the Captain. The Captain spun his chair around.

"Hello my dear," he said.

"H-Hello," Danielle said.

"There's no need to be afraid," the Captain said.

Danielle was silent.

"I want to welcome you on the Jolly Rodger… and to Never Land," Captain Hook said.

Danielle looked up suddenly at Captain Hook.

"Never Land…but it can't be," Danielle said.

"It is my dear," Captain Hook said.

"That means you're Captain Hook," Danielle said.

"In the flesh," Captain Hook said.

Danielle looked out the porthole.

"I don't believe it," Danielle said.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" Captain Hook asked.

"To kill me," Danielle asked scared.

"No, course not dear. I heard you can sing," Captain Hook said.

"I guess so," Danielle said.

"Sing me something," Captain Hook said.

"I have your guitar," Mr. Smee said.

He handed her the guitar. Danielle took out the guitar and sat in a chair.

"We could just go home right now, or maybe we could stick around for just one more drink. Oh yeah. … Get another bottle out, let's shoot the breeze, sit back down for just one more drink. Oh yeah. Here's to us. Here's to love. All the times that we messed up. Here's to you, fill the glass 'cause the last few days have gone to fast. So let's give 'em hell, wish everybody well. Here's to us, Here's to us. … We've stuck it out this far together, put our dreams through the shredder. Let's toast 'cause things got better. … And everything could change right back and all these years go by so fast, but nothing lasts forever. Here's to us. Here's to love. All the times that we messed up. Here's to you fill the glass 'cause the last few nights have gone too fast. If they give you hell tell 'em forget themselves. Here's to us. Here's to us. … Here's to all that we kissed and to all that we missed to the biggest mistakes that we just wouldn't dream. To us breakin' out without us breakin' down, to whatever is comin' our way. Here's to us. Here's to us… Here's to you fill the glass 'cause the last few days have gone too fast. So let's give 'em hell wish everybody well… Oh here's to us. Here's to us. Here's to love. Wish everybody well. Here's to us. Here's to love. Here's to us. … Here's to us," Danielle sang.

Captain Hook and Mr. Smee clapped.

"That was wonderful, beautiful, excellent," Captain Hook said.

"Amazing, spectular, awesome, stellar, outstanding, totally…" Mr. Smee said.

"I think she gets the point," Captain Hook said.

"Right, sorry," Mr. Smee said.

"So my dear. What would you say to staying here with us and becoming a pirate. One that could play music and tell stories," Captain Hook said.

"You mean stay here in Never Land? Forever?" Danielle asked.

"Yes my dear," Captain Hook said.

"I mean that's sounds great. I'll just need some time to think it over, but not much you know. I mean obviously staying here is the better choice, but I just want to make sure you know to say I thought about it," Danielle said.

"Of course…" Captain Hook said suspicious.

"I'll go back to my quarters and think about it. When I 'reach' a decision I'll come here… to your quarters," Danielle said.

"Very well. Take all the time you need," Captain Hook said.

Danielle took her guitar and basically ran out the room. She made it to her room and locked the door. She pressed against the door with her back and could barely breathe. She let out a deep breath. She took some clothes out of her bag.

Soon, things dialed down and the dock was empty. Danielle's door quietly opened. She poked her head back looking both directions for a sign of a pirate. No one was around. She was wearing tan shorts with a green spaghetti-strapped top. She wasn't wearing any shoes. Her hair was staight and in a high ponytail. She was carrying her suitcases. It was still light outside. She dumped her stuff in a row boat and put the gold coin in her pocket. She heard footsteps and quickly turned around. The whole crew was standing there including Captain Hook.

"Where do you think you're going?" Captain Hook asked.

"An early vacation?" Danielle said.

All the pirate had their swords out and they grinned.

"Get her," Captain Hook said.

The pirates charged screaming and swinging their swords. Danielle ran. She climbed the stairs avoiding pirates from all directions. She climbed the mast and almost made it to the top when someone grabbed her ankle. She tried to shake them loose, but they kept their hold. She fell to the ground and Captain Hook lifted her up by choking her. Danielle struggled.

"You should've taken my offer girl. Now you're going to die," Captain Hook said.

Danielle choked. Her eyes watered.

"Come on Captain, that's no way to get a girl," a voice said.

"That blasted boy," Captain Hook said.

He threw her down violently and took out his sword. Danielle gasped for air looking at the ground the whole time.

"Where are you boy? It's been a while," Captain Hook said.

"I know Captain, too long. I thought you were dead," the voice said.

"While I thought you were a boy who needed to… rest," Captain Hook said.

"And I thought you were a codfish. That's still true I see, picking on girls, threathening to kill your friends, making beast out of men. How do you sleep at night?" the voice asked.

"Dreaming of ways to kill you," Captain Hook said.

He was walking around searching for Peter.

"I'm touched Captain, you actually dream about me," the voice said.

"Come out boy so I can see you face to face," Captain Hook said.

A shadow was hiding behind barrels. He had a sword in his hands.

"No offense, but your face is horrid. Do you ever wash it?" the voice asked.

A fairy followed the shadow. He held his finger to his lips telling the fairy to be quiet.

"At least mine is older and more mature. Yours is just a child's," Captain Hook said.

"At least mine isn't old and wrinkly," the voice said.

Captain Hook was feed up.

"Find the boy! And bring him to be alive… or just," Captain Hook ordered his men.

The pirates searched the whole ship looking for Peter Pan. Danielle sat on the ground rubbing her head. She slowly got up tip-toeing backwards when someone put their hands over her mouth. She tried to scream. Someone behind her was hushing her. He flew her up to the top of the mast. (Peter Pan looks like first movie but slightly different.)

"Hang on," Peter Pan said.

"Wait! Come back!" Danielle cried.

She hung tightly to the mast.

"You can do this," Danielle said.

Peter Pan grabbed a sword. He stood on the edge of the ship. Captain Hook was ordering his men in the background.

"What's wrong Captain? Can't find something?" Peter Pan asked.

Captain Hook turned to him.

"Ah Peter Pan. For a moment I thought you were avoiding me," Captain Hook said.

"I would never avoid you," Peter Pan said.

"Good now come here so I can pierce this sword through your heart," Captain Hook said.

"Whoa Hook, slow down. What's your rush? We haven't seen each other in a while. How have you been?" Peter said while laying down and floating.

"I've been great. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time," Captain Hook said.

"Friday?" Peter Pan asked.

"The day I kill you!" Captain Hook said.

"Tsk, Tsk. You know Captain that's no way to make friends," Peter Pan said.

"Shut up boy!" Captain Hook said.

Captain Hook swung at Peter Pan. Peter dodged it and flipped over him landing on the deck behind him.

"Close Captain. Why don't you try again?" Peter asked.

Captain swung at him again. Peter Pan dodged it flying backwards. He landed right in front of a post with ropes attached to it.

"You know what they say, third time's the lucky charm," Peter said.

Captain Hook was irritated so he swung angrily. Peter Pan dodged it and Captain Hook cut a piece a rope. He looked up and a wooden post came falling toward him. It fell on top of him, knocking him out semi-unconscious. Peter smiled.

"I guess in this case, third time's the _un_lucky charm," Peter Pan said.

He stood with his arms on his hips. Tinker Bell floated next to him.

"Get me down from here," Danielle begged.

"Oh right, coming!" Peter said.

He flew up to her. He lifted her down; Danielle squealled the whole way down.

"Hi, I'm Peter Pan, what's your name?" Peter Pan asked.

He looked at her, judging if she was pretty or not.

"I know who you are. My grandma told me all your stories. At least the ones she knew," Danielle said.

"Who was your grandma?" Peter Pan asked.

"Jane," Danielle said.

"You mean the Jane that came here?" Peter Pan asked.

Danielle nodded.

"Yep, Jane was my grandma and Wendy was my great-grandma," Danielle said.

"Wow, time goes by fast… who was your mother? I never met her," Peter Pan said.

"My mom was Margaret. She didn't really believe in you. She always thought you were just some fairy tale like Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty," Danielle said.

"Yet you believe," Peter Pan said.

"Jane told me about you once. I was so fascinated by the story. I fell in love with Never Land. I thought I'd grow out of it one day, but then one night. While I was out my grandma's house I thought I saw you. Whether it was you or not I believed in you more," Danielle said.

"You still haven't told me your name," Peter Pan said.

"It's… look out!" Danielle said pushing Peter and her out of the way of an angry pirate swinging a sword at them.

He ran into a post and fell unconsious.

"Quick thinking," Peter Pan said.

"Thank you," Danielle said.

"We should get out of here before we're attacked again," Peter Pan said.

"Ah, where's your sense of adventure," Danielle said.

Captain Hook threw the post of himself and stood up.

"You're right we should go," Danielle said running to the rowboat where her stuff was.

"That's all your stuff?" Peter Pan asked.

"I didn't know I was coming to Never Land when I packed," Danielle said.

"Tinker Bell, fairy dust!" Peter Pan said.

Tinker Bell jingled then sprinkled the stuff in fairy dust.

"Okay Tinker Bell guide the stuff. I'll carry Danielle," Peter Pan said.

"You mean fly?" Danielle asked.

Peter Pan picked Danielle up bridal style.

"Yes fly, got a problem?" Peter Pan asked.

"It's just I'm afraid of _heights!_" Danielle said as Peter shot in the air.

Danielle screamed as Peter Pan flew higher and faster. Tinker Bell flew closely behind with Danielle's things. They flew to the very top of the island. Peter put Danielle down on the very edge. She trembled closing her eyes.

"What are you afraid of?" Peter Pan asked.

"Besides falling to my death?" Danielle asked.

"If you can fly, you won't fall," Peter Pan said.

"I've never understood magic. How can it make you fly?" Danielle asked.

"Faith, Trust, and…" Peter Pan said.

"Pixie Dust, I know. I just don't understand," Danielle said.

"I'll show you," Peter Pan said.

"How?" Danielle asked still closing her eyes.

"Here stand up," Peter said.

Danielle hesitated.

"I promise I won't let you fall," Peter said.

Danielle stood up still with her eyes closed. Her feet were right on the edge. Some rocks fell. Peter Pan moved her arms out as if she was going to fly (like Titanic). He held her waist.

"Open your eyes," Peter Pan whispered in her ear.

Danielle slowly opened her eyes and gasped in amazement. As the wind blew behind her she overlooked most of the island. The sun was rising. She could see the ocean, forest, Indian tribe, and everything else. There was a full rainbow across the whole sky.

"Wow, it's so… beautiful," Danielle said.

She closed her eyes feeling the wind and hearing the noise. She opened her eyes and smiled. Danielle put her hands down and Peter Pan let go of Danielle. She stepped back and safely backs off the edge.

"Never Land is beautiful. I mean I always knew it was beautiful but I didn't know it was this beautiful," Danielle said.

Tinker Bell jingled.

"Right Tinker Bell. It's the most beautiful place we've ever seen," Peter Pan said.

"Tinker Bell?" Danielle asked excitedly.

She looked at Tinker Bell in amazement. She held her hands out and Tinker Bell landed on her hands.

"Wow, I heard about fairies, but I didn't know they were this beautiful. Are all of them this pretty?" Danielle asked.

Tinker Bell blushed and jingled.

"She likes you," Peter Pan said.

"I like her too," Danielle said.

"I still don't know your name," Peter Pan said.

"Danielle, or you can call me Dani for short," Danielle said.

"Danielle, what a beautiful name," Peter said.

Danielle blushed.

"Thanks," Danielle said looking down.

"Hey do you want to learn to fly?" Peter Pan asked.

"Promise you won't let me fall?" Danielle asked.

"I promise," Peter Pan said.

Danielle nodded. Tinker Bell drenched Danielle in fairy dust. Danielle was about to sneeze; she took a few steps back. Then, out of nowhere, Danielle sneezed really hard and flew back off the edge. She screamed as she hurdled toward the ground. Peter Pan flew quickly after her, but she seemed he wouldn't be able to catch up to her.

"Fly Dani! Fly!" Peter Pan called.

Danielle closed her eyes.

"I do believe. I do believe in fairies, I do, I do! I believe in magic and flying and… not falling! Just think happy thoughts, happy, happy thoughts," Danielle said to herself.

And sure enough, Danielle stopped falling. She moved her hands from her eyes and opened them. She smiled greatly in amazement. She was flying.

"I did it," she whispered to herself.

Peter Pan and Tinker Bell stopped and smiled.

"I did it!" Danielle said flying in circles. "Wooo!"

She flew around for a second.

"This is amazing," she told Peter Pan.

"Isn't it? Are you afraid of heights anymore?" Peter Pan asked.

Danielle shook her head.

"Would you like a tour of the island?" Peter Pan asked.

"I would love one," Danielle said.

Tinker Bell jingled.

"Oh right! The Lost Boys! They'll get into trouble if I leave them alone any longer," Peter Pan said.

"I thought the Lost Boys went to London with… Wendy," Danielle said.

"The newer Lost Boys," Peter Pan said.

"I'd love to meet them," Danielle said.

"And meet them you shall," Peter Pan said. "Follow me!"

Peter Pan soared along the top of the trees. Danielle and Tinker Bell followed behind. Tinker Bell flew directly in front of Danielle; her fairy dust made it hard for Danielle to see. They arrived at the tree, and Danielle stopped.

"This is it. This is the tree that hides your secret home," Danielle said.

"Yep, go on in," Peter Pan said.

Peter Pan lifted the tree trunk entrance and shut it as Danielle walked in. She walked a few feet before she slid down a slide. She screamed the whole way down. When she reached the bottom, Peter and her collided and crashed. Peter Pan and Danielle started laughing. The Lost Boys watched from behind obstacles as they laughed.

"That was great," Peter Pan said.

"If you say so, I think I have a huge bump on my head to prove otherwise," Danielle giggled.

"Don't blame me, I thought you'd be already out of the way," Peter Pan said.

"I'm sorry. Next time I'll try to slide faster," Danielle said.

They laughed.

"Where are the Lost Boys?" Danielle asked.

"They're around here somewhere," Peter Pan said standing up. "FALL IN!"

The Lost Boys came out of their hiding spot and ran into a line. Danielle still sat on the floor waiting.

"Attention Boys. This is Danielle; you may call her Dani if you please. She is your new mother," Peter Pan said. "I mean is that what you want?"

Danielle slowly stood up. She brushed off her dirty clothes.

"On the main land, I have no home. I have neither father nor mother. I never met my father and I barely remember my mother. I don't know if I can be a good mother," Danielle said.

"Do you tell stories?" Slightly asked.

"Yes although they're mostly about Peter Pan, but I do know some other stories I guess," Danielle said.

"Do you like…" one twin asked.

"…To have fun?" the other twin finished.

"I don't remember the last time I had fun. On the main land, they always made me work," Danielle said.

Everyone gasped.

"Work?" Nibs asked.

"Please be our mother!" the boys begged on the knees.

Danielle giggled.

"I will be your mother. Please tell me all your names," Danielle said.

Everyone cheered, even Peter Pan.

"My name is Slightly," the fox looking one said.

"Nibs," the rabbit looking one said.

"I'm Cubby," the chubbier, bear looking one said.

"Tootles," the smaller, skunk looking one said.

"And we're the twins," the twin raccoons said.

"Twins? What if I need to call one of you individually?" Danielle asked.

They looked at each other.

"I know, I shall call you Forest and the other Sky," Danielle said.

"Why?" Nibs asked.

"How does that make sense?" Slightly asked.

"Well they're twins. They need names that balance, and the earth is the opposite of the air. So, I got Forest and Sky," Danielle said.

Everyone cheered.

"We like…" Forest started.

"…Our name," Sky said.

"May we call you mother or Dani?" Cubby asked.

"Either will do," Danielle said.

"I've got it!" Peter Pan said. "Dani Ann!"

Everyone cheered and applauded.

"Isn't that a lot like Peter Pan?" Danielle asked.

"Yes! It's perfect," Tootles said.

"Okay, call me Dani Ann… or mother," Danielle said.

"What shall we do first, mother?" Slightly asked.

"Well, I think I'm wearing the wrong clothes. If I am to stay here, I need something more… naturalistic," Dani Ann said.

"I know! We shall gather things from the forest and you can make your outfit," Nibs said.

"Great idea! We'll make it a game. Bring back the best thing you can find, and the winner will get a special prize," Dani Ann said.

Everyone scrambled out of the tree and into the forest. Dani Ann sat down at the table. Peter Pan walked over to her.

"You mean it? You'll really stay?" Peter Pan said.

"Of course, I have nothing to go back to. Besides, how can I leave all this?" Dani Ann asked.

"You may be the first girl I know who doesn't want to go home," Peter Pan said.

"I don't need to. I'm already home," Dani Ann said.

Peter Pan smiled. He got up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Dani Ann asked.

"To get something from the forest. I'm winning that prize," Peter Pan said.

He flew into the air and into the forest. Dani Ann smiled.

"I know I'll love it here," she said.

The scene jumped to Dani Ann standing by the table swarmed by the Lost Boys. They all had a gift to give Dani Ann. They jumped and talked at the same time.

"Hang on, place everything on the table," Dani Ann said.

The Lost Boys did as they were told and stood quietly around her.

"Let's see what we have: lots of vines, leaves, small twigs, string, and a belt. Where did you find a belt in the forest?" Dani Ann said.

They all looked at Cubby.

"What? I found it on the beach," Cubby said.

"That's not in the forest!" Nibs said.

"He should be disqualified," Slightly said.

"The beach is fine. Now do you have a needle and thread?" Dani Ann said.

Tinker Bell dashed to a shelf and grabbed the needle and some thread.

"Thank you," Dani Ann said.


	3. Chapter 3

She took the vines and leaves and sowed them together. The Lost Boys watched in awe. Then, she took the twigs bending them in a certain shape and sowing it together to hold the shape. Dani Ann grabbed the string and circled it around to create a hair thing. In the end, Dani Ann had her complete outfit; she put it on. She had the leaf/vine dress that was spaghetti-strapped and went down almost to her knees. She put her curly hair into a ponytail with the string. She wore the twig headband. Dani Ann finished her outfit with using the belt around her waist for looks.

"How do I look?" Dani Ann asked.

They were awestruck.

"Wow," Slightly said.

"You look beautiful," Nibs said.

"Dazzling," Cubby said.

"Thank you," Dani Ann said.

Peter Pan flew in. He had his hands behind his back.

"Hello Boys, Dani Ann," Peter Pan said.

He looked at Dani Ann and blushed.

"You look beautiful," Peter Pan said.

"Thank you. Did you bring me a gift too?" Dani Ann asked.

Peter Pan nodded. He opened his hands in front of him. It was the most beautiful flower.

"It's beautiful," Dani Ann said.

"It's a rare flower that only grows in Never Land. It has a magic power to live forever. Even if it is cut from the root, it stays alive and keeps its beauty forever," Peter Pan said.

He handed her the flower. She took it in her hand.

"Thank you, I know what to do with it," Dani Ann said.

She walked to the table and took off her headband. When she turned around, the headband was back on her head only with the flower sowed onto it.

"That looks perfect," Peter Pan said.

"So who won?" Slightly asked.

"Yes who wins the prize?" Tootles asked.

"Well I think Peter wins," Dani said.

"No fair!" they all complained.

"So what do I win?" Peter Pan asked excitedly.

"The best gift a mother can give," Dani Ann said.

She walked over to him and slowly placed a kiss on his cheek. Peter Pan blushed. Then she hugged him.

"Thank you," Dani Ann said.

Peter Pan hugged back.

"You're welcome," Peter Pan said.

The Lost Boys "awed" and giggled.

"So what shall we do now?" Dani Ann asked.

"We can play tag!" Slightly suggested.

"Or treasure hunt!" Nibs said.

"We played that yesterday! Let's play hide-and-seek," Tootles said.

"What should we play mother?" Cubby asked.

"Those all sound wonderful, I think we should play hide-and-seek. I haven't played that in so long," Dani Ann said.

"Who will be it?" Peter Pan asked.

"I will be it!" Nibs said.

"All right, Nibs you be it," Peter Pan said. "Count to a hundred, then come looking for us."

Nibs closed his eyes.

"One. Two. Three," he began.

Everyone ran out of the tree and into the forest as he counted. Peter Pan and Dani Ann flew.

"Have any suggestions?" Dani Ann asked.

"Hide somewhere low, Nibs will expect us to fly somewhere high and hid," Peter Pan said.

"Okay," Dani Ann said.

She looked around on the ground when she lightened up.

"I see a spot. See you later," Dani Ann said.

"Good luck," Peter Pan said.

"Same to you," Dani Ann said.

She landed on the ground. Dani walked a few feet.

"Where shall I…" Dani Ann started.

The ground below her broke and she fell. It was a trap. She landed in a pit. Dani Ann lay on the ground coughing from the dust.

"I think something fell through the trap," a pirate said.

"Pirates!" Dani Ann said.

She quickly buried herself underneath all the leaves and dirt except a hole to see out of. She saw the pirates approach and looks into the hole.

"I don't see anything," one pirate said.

"Me neither. Do you suppose it escaped?" the other pirate said.

"I guess. Captain won't be happy. We have to catch one of those kids. He will surely lead us to Peter Pan," the first pirate said.

"Let's check the other traps," the second pirate said.

Dani Ann watched them leave. Soon, she couldn't hear them anymore. She uncovered herself, but she couldn't get up. A giant beam that held the middle landed on her leg. She tried to push it off, but it caused much pain.

"What am I to do? I can't yell or the pirates might hear me and come back. I can't get this board off myself. I'll just have to wait and hope someone comes and finds me," Dani Ann said.

She sat up almost crying. Meanwhile, Nibs was searching the whole forest for the Lost Boys, Tinker Bell, Peter Pan, and Dani Ann. He had the twins, Tootles, and Slightly following him. They came to a tree with a bear butt hanging out.

"Found you Cubby," Nibs said.

"Aw. Could you guys help me out?" Cubby asked.

They grabbed a leg and pulled him out. He fell on top of them.

"Who's left?" Cubby asked.

"Tinker Bell, Peter Pan, and Dani Ann," Nibs said.

"Ah, the hardest ones to find," Cubby said.

"Indeed," Slightly said.

"Let's search some more before giving up," Nibs said.

They walked near the hole where Dani Ann was. She was crying from pain. She could hear their voices.

"They have to be around here somewhere," Nibs said.

"They can fly, they could be anywhere," Slightly said.

"We can fin them," Cubby said.

"Even if it takes…" Forest said.

"…All night," Sky said.

Dani Ann dried her tears.

"Nibs! Slightly! Cubby! Tootles! Forest! Sky!" Dani Ann called.

"Do you hear that?" Nibs asked.

"It sounded like mother. Is she taunting us?" Slightly asked.

"No! I fell into the hole!" Dani Ann said.

"The hole?" Cubby asked.

They saw the giant hole in the ground.

"Mother!" they all screamed and ran to the hole.

They looked down to see Dani Ann sitting on the ground with the giant beam crushing her leg.

"Mother, how did you get down there?" Cubby asked.

"I will tell you everything, but I need help getting out," Dani Ann said.

"Fly mother," Nibs said.

"I can't this beam is on my leg and I can't lift it," Dani Ann said.

"We'll come down there and lift…" Slightly said.

"No, if you come down here, you'll get stuck down here and won't be able to get out," Dani Ann said.

"Oh, what should we do?" Nibs asked.

"We'll get father! He'll save mother!" Slightly said.

"Yeah!" they al cheered.

"We'll be back mother," Tootles said.

"We're going to get Peter," the twins said.

"Okay, please hurry," Dani Ann said.

They all ran screaming Peter's name throughout the forest. Suddenly, Peter Pan jumped in front of them scaring them. They screamed.

"Did you guys give up?" Peter Pan asked.

"Oh no, mother is in trouble," Nibs said.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble? Where is she?" Peter Pan asked.

"She fell into a hole and has a beam on top of her," Slightly said.

"Where?" Peter Pan asked.

"Over in the…" Forest said.

"…Opening by the strange trees," Sky said.

"Go back home. I'll get Dani Ann," Peter Pan said flying away.

When he landed on the ground at the top of the hole, he saw Dani Ann holding her one knee crying softly.

"Dani Ann? Are you okay?" Peter Pan asked.

Dani looked up.

"Peter, thank goodness," Dani Ann said.

"You know when I said to hid low, I didn't mean in a hole," Peter Pan smiled.

Dani Ann giggled. Peter Pan flew down into the hole and lifted the beam, so Dani Ann could slide out.

"Does it look bad?" Dani Ann asked not looking at it.

"No too bad. I don't think you can fly though," Peter Pan said.

"What am I going to do?" Dani Ann asked.

Peter Pan picked her bridal style.

"Hang on," Peter Pan said flying into the air.

Dani Ann rested her head on Peter Pan's chest. Peter Pan looked down at her. They reached home and everyone was worried. Tinker Bell was there too, only a little concerned.

"Are you okay mother?" Slightly asked.

"Yes, I'm all right. Thank you," Dani Ann said.

"What happened? How did you get into the hole?" Nibs asked.

"It was a trap," Dani Ann said.

"A trap!" they all gasped.

"The pirates made it. They're trying to catch one of the Lost Boys, so they can capture Peter Pan," Dani Ann said.

"Those dreadful pirates!" Peter Pan said.

"They said they made more all over the island," Dani Ann said.

"We'll have to be careful," Slightly said.

"Exactly," Nibs said.

All the Lost Boys looked scared and worried.

"I think its time for bed, it's getting late after all," Dani Ann said.

"Ahhhh," they all said sadly.

"But I could tell you a bedtime story," Dani Ann said. "That is if you all get in bed ready."

They all ran to their bed and into their covers. Peter and Dani giggled. Even Tinker Bell slept on her bed waiting to hear a story.

"What story should I tell?" Dani Ann asked.

"Tell us a new story," Slightly said.

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

Dani Ann cleared her throat.

"There once was a little boy. He loved adventure and wanted more in life than what he had. He lived on a farm with his mother. His only friend was a cow that he talked to everyday. But this cow wouldn't produce milk, so the family had to sell her. The boy sold the cow for magic beans," Dani began.

The boys were intrigued. Peter Pan sat in his chair listening.

"The mother thought the boy was crazy and threw the beans on the ground. The next day, the boy woke up early and saw that the beans had grown into a giant beanstalk that reached the top of the clouds," Dani said.

The boys gasped.

"The boy climbed the beanstalk to the top and found giants living on the clouds," Dani said.

Time had elapsed and the boys and Tinker Bell grew tired.

"The giant followed the boy down the beanstalk, but the boy was quicker and cut down the beanstalk. The giant fell to the ground and was killed. The boy came home safely with the goose that laid golden eggs and the magical harp. The end," Dani Ann said.

When she looked around, everyone was asleep except Peter Pan.

"That was a great story," Peter Pan said.

"Thank you," Dani Ann said.

"Who told you that story?" Peter Pan asked.

"My mother had this book full of fairy tales that she would read to me every night," Dani Ann said.

"Do you miss her?" Peter Pan asked.

"All the time," Dani Ann said.

"I want to show you something," Peter Pan said.

He grabbed her hand and they flew to the beach. The moon was almost full and it shined on the top of the calm water. The stars shined brightly across the sky.

"It is beautiful," Dani Ann said.

"Care to dance?" Peter Pan asked.

"I don't know how," Dani Ann said.

"That's okay, I don't know how to dance that well either," Peter Pan said.

Dani Ann nodded. Peter Pan stepped on the water's surface and held out his hand. Dani Ann took it as they stood on the water. Peter put Dani's hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. He put his other hand on her waist. They twirled in a circle. Dani watched their feet as they glided along the water. She finally looked up into his eyes smiling. Her eyes sparkled. Peter Pan smiled. Tinker Bell had followed them. She watched before flying away. She came back with all the fairies.

They flew around Peter and Dani. Dani gasped in amazement. Peter Pan spun Dani and they did various simple tricks. They started dancing higher and higher in the air. When they were high enough Dani allowed her to fall. She felt like time was going by slowly. Peter caught her at the last second. Their dance ended with Peter leaning forward holding Dani Ann back. They gazed into each other's eyes. Peter Pan stood up and took Dani up with him.

"Thank you," Dani said.

Peter Pan nodded. It was silent for a few seconds. Suddenly, a few pirates watched from behind some plants on the shore. They smiled before running away.

"We should probably get back home," Peter Pan said.

"I'll be there in a second. I want to do something first," Dani Ann said.

"Can you find your way back?" Peter Pan asked.

"I'm sure I can," Dani Ann said.

"Don't take too long and don't fall in anymore holes," Peter Pan said flying away.

As soon as he was out of sight, Dani Ann's smile faded to a sigh. She walked along the beach.

"What am I doing? I can't do this, not to Peter," Dani Ann said.

She felt her pocket; she still had the coin in her pocket.

"What am I doing with this, I must return it," Dani Ann said. "But if I do, what if they capture me? I will leave it somewhere that they will find it."

She flew into the air and saw the Jolly Rodger not too far away. She flew beside it. She overheard the captain talking.

"Mr. Smee what do you mean you lost the gold coin?" Captain Hook asked angrily.

"I'm sorry Captain, I don't know what I did with it," Mr. Smee said.

"You better find out fast! That coin is not just any other coin. It can find the lost treasure! A treasure more valuable than gold!" Captain Hook said.

Dani Ann looked at her coin and flew away deciding to keep it.

"I remember! I think I accidentally gave it to the girl when I was on the main land," Mr. Smee said.

"She must still have it. We need that girl," Captain Hook said. "We will search the whole island if we must."

Dani Ann flew as fast as she could home. Her leg started hurting so she crash-landed.

"Oww, well that hurt," she said.

She was next to the tree. She lifted the trunk and fell in. She slid down the slide to the bottom and fell onto the floor. Everyone was still asleep, but Peter Pan who saw her fell on the ground. Dani Ann didn't get up. Peter Pan flew over to her.

"Are you hurt?" Peter Pan asked.

"Only a little. I was flying home when my leg was hurting so I crash-landed into the tree. I'm fine though now," Dani Ann said.

"Why were you in such a hurry?" Peter Pan asked.

"The pirates were talking about a treasure. Something to do with this coin," Dani Ann said showing him the coin.

His eyes grew wide and he was speechless.

"Where did you get that?" Peter Pan asked.

"Mr. Smee gave it to me on the main land by accident. Do you know what its for?" Dani Ann said.

"Only a little. Hook always talked about a treasure greater than gold could be found with this coin. I don't know how or what it is," Peter Pan said.

Dani Ann looked at the writing that circled the edge.

"Doesn't make sense. It says, "Enihs ni eht lluf noom dna wollof eht thgil ot dnif eht erusaert erom elbaulav naht dlog," Dani Ann said.

"Let me see," Peter Pan said taking the coin. "Shine in the full moon and follow the light to find the treasure more valuable than gold."

"How do you know it says that?" Dani Ann asked.

"When you look in the mirror," Peter Pan said.

Dani Ann looked in the mirror.

"Smart," Dani Ann said.

"I have my moments," Peter Pan said.

"I'm guessing tomorrow is a full moon," Dani Ann said.

"So tomorrow night, we'll shine the coin in the moonlight," Peter Pan said.

"And follow the light to find the treasure more valuable than gold," Dani Ann said.

"What do you want to do tomorrow in the meantime?" Peter Pan asked.

"I don't know, whatever you guys are doing I guess," Dani Ann said.

"We're not sure. There's lots to do," Peter Pan said.

"Don't sweat it, we'll figure it out tomorrow," Dani Ann said.

Peter Pan smiled. The scene changed to the next morning. The Lost Boys just woke up stretching. Peter Pan was awake, watching Dani Ann sleep. Peter hushed the Lost Boys.

"Don't wake her up," Peter Pan said.

"We should get her breakfast," Slightly said.

"Yeah," the Lost Boys agreed.

"Okay everyone go out and find mother breakfast," Peter Pan said.

They all scrambled out of the room to find breakfast. Peter Pan sat back down and watched Dani Ann sleep. Dani Ann finally stirred and was surprised to see the Lost Boys hovering over her.

"What's going on?" Dani Ann asked.

"We made you breakfast," Slightly said.

She looked at the tray on her lap. There were eggs on the "plate."

"Do you like it?" Tootles asked.

"Like it? I love it," Dani Ann said.

The Lost Boys cheered. She grabbed the wooden craved fork and took a bite of the eggs. She stopped, and the Lost Boys were worried.

"Does it taste awful?" Nibs asked.

"Its, It's, It's… the best eggs I've ever had," Dani Ann said.

"Really?" Cubby asked.

"Yes. I'm not just saying that. I have eggs almost everyday if I was lucky," Dani Ann said.

"Tell us about…" Sky started.

"…Your life before you came here," Forest ended.

"Well…" Dani Ann said.

They all simultaneously sat to listen.

"Now you have to tell them," Peter Pan said smiling.

He floated up to sit on the table.

"Alright then. Shortly after I was born, my dad left my mom and me. My mom told me that he was always drinking and partying. My mom and I were inseparable, but one day she got sick. They told her she didn't have much time before she died. She never told me that though until she almost died. She spent the next few months with me. I wondered why she never went to work and why I didn't go to school most days," Dani Ann said before talking a long moment to think. "I loved my mom. I remember the day she died like it was yesterday. I was eight. She couldn't get out of bed. I called the doctor and he said her time was nearly up. She told me everything and I finally understood. I was going to lose my mother. We spent the rest of the day reading from the fairytale book. Her favorite story of all time though was Peter Pan. I became very tired and she sang to me. I didn't want to fall asleep, afraid she wouldn't be there when I woke up, but I fell asleep. I stayed there as she held me. I woke up early the next morning and… made her breakfast. It was the last meal she ate. I don't know if it was any good, but she ate most of it. Hours later, she died."

All the Lost Boys were in tears.

"After the funeral I went to the Orphanage. My father was the only other family member I had still alive. I stayed there weeks before they find out my dad had died from overdose a few days before. I went from foster family to foster family, but none wanted to adopt me. The last foster family I was out kicked me out the night before I came here. They never like me at all. After all these years, I never found a place where I belong to call home," Dani Ann said.

Everyone was silently sobbing. Tootles came up to Dani Ann and hugged her.

"You belong here mom. This is your home," Tootles said.

Dani Ann hugged him back shedding a tear.

"Thank you," Dani Ann said.

All the Lost Boys hugged Dani Ann silently sobbing. Even Tinker Bell gently hugged her. Dani Ann looked up at Peter Pan. He had a sad expression. Dani Ann freed a hand and held it up to Peter Pan. He smiled and joined in the hug. They all separated.

"Did your mom give you that necklace?" Nibs asked.

Dani Ann looked down at her necklace and took it in her hand.

"Kind of. I gave it to her for mother's day a couple years before. My teacher helped me pick it up. I saved all my money from the tooth fairy, birthday cards, off the streets, and anywhere I got it. The morning she died, she took it off placing it around my neck. She said she would always be with me," Dani Ann said.

"Your mother sounds…" Sky started.

"…Like a great person," Forest said.

"She was the kindest, most beautiful person I ever knew and will ever meet," Dani Ann said.

"You know I never brought your mother here, but I once did see her," Peter Pan said.

"You did? When?" Dani Ann asked excitedly.

"When she was younger. I stopped by Jane's house to hear the stories. Margaret was sitting there listening intently. She was a beautiful little girl. She was kind, smart, and brave. She reminds me of you," Peter Pan said.

"That may be the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me," Dani Ann said.

She hugged him. Peter Pan hugged back.

"Now that we're all feeling sad, why don't we do something fun? I'll play any game you want. I haven't played games in a long time," Dani Ann said.

"What should we play? Follow the leader?" Slightly asked.

"Indians or Pirates?" Nibs asked.

"Tag?" Cubby asked.

"Scavenger…" Sky started.

"…Hunt?" Forest ended.

"They all sound great. What should we play Peter?" Dani Ann asked.

"Since you haven't seen much of the island, I say we play scavenger hunt," Peter Pan said.

They all cheered.

"How do you play?" Dani Ann asked.

"Well, we get a list of items, that we can carry, and find them all over the island. We bring them back here as proof," Peter Pan said.

"We get into teams," Slightly said.

"I want to be with mother!" Cubby said.

"I want to be with mother!" Nibs said.

"No I want to be with mother!" Slightly said.

All the Lost Boys were arguing.

"Boys!" Dani Ann said.

They stopped and looked at her.

"I will make the teams. The Lost Boys versus mother and father," Dani Ann said.

They all sighed.

"What about Tink?" Cubby asked.

"What team would you like to be on Tinker Bell?" Dani Ann asked.

She jingled.

"Tink says she'll be on our team," Peter Pan said.

"Alright then. The teams are the Lost Boys versus Tinker Bell, Peter Pan, and me," Dani Ann said.

"That doesn't seem fair," Tootles said.

"Would you guys like a head start?" Dani Ann asked.

"How about you guys can't fly… besides Tinker Bell," Slightly said.

"Deal," Dani Ann said.

They cheered.

"Not fly! I don't know if I can do that," Peter Pan said.

"It's easy I'll teach you… or help you," Dani Ann said.

Peter Pan nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon the list was created and they were out looking for the items on the list. Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, and Dani Ann hiked through the jungle across fallen trees, waterfalls, and trails. They had a sack with some items jingling around inside.

"Okay whats next on the list?" Peter Pan asked.

"Mango. Where do those grow?" Dani Ann asked looking up from her paper.

"In the trees," Peter Pan said.

"Okay," Dani Ann said.

They looked up in the trees.

"I see one!" Dani Ann said.

"Where?" Peter Pan asked.

"Way up there," Dani Ann said pointing.

Peter Pan followed her finger looking higher and higher.

"How in the world, are we going to get up there?" Peter Pan asked.

"Do you think you can get it Tink?" Dani Ann asked.

Tinker Bell looked up and shook her head with some jingling noise.

"Its too heavy and high," Peter Pan said.

Dani Ann sighed. She rolled up the paper and placed in on the ground, and went to the base of the tree.

"What are you doing?" Peter Pan asked.

"I'm getting that Mango," Dani Ann said.

"By climbing the tree?" Peter Pan asked.

"I don't see how else we're going to get it," Dani Ann said.

"Fly," Peter Pan said.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. No. We are NOT cheating," Dani Ann said.

"Its not cheating if they never know about it," Peter Pan said.

"I'll know about it. We can do this without cheating. I'm climbing, you can just stand there and wait," Dani Ann said.

"Fine. I'll help," Peter Pan said walking to the base. "How are we going to do this?"

"I think the easiest way is if we climb one on each side," Dani Ann said.

"Okay. Race you to the top," Peter Pan said vigorously climbing up.

Dani Ann shook her head before climbing up quickly. She passed Peter Pan.

"See you at the top slow poke," Dani Ann said.

Peter Pan grabbed her foot and pulled her down a few feet.

"Dirty trick," Dani Ann said.

"There are no rules!" Peter Pan said.

She grabbed a branch pulling it back and letting it go to whip back and hit him.

"Oww! What was that?" Peter Pan asked.

"Sorry no rules," Dani Ann said smiling.

They made it to the top. Dani Ann pulled the single Mango up in the air.

"I win!" she gloated.

"I don't think so," Peter Pan said reaching out for it.

They were both on the same branch. When Peter Pan reached for the Mango, Dani Ann pulled it back. Peter Pan leaned so much far forward that they were practically nose-to-nose. They froze looking into each other's eyes. Suddenly, they heard a snap and looked down.

"Oh no," they both said as the branch gave way.

They hurled to the river below. The mango flew out of Dani Ann's hand and landed on the ground. Peter Pan and Dani Ann screamed as they hit the water. Bubbles reached the top. The bubbles stopped before Peter Pan's head shot out of the water. He looked around.

"Dani? Dani! Where are you?" Peter Pan asked frantically.

Dani Ann popped her head out coughing and chocking.

"Are you okay?" Peter Pan asked.

"I think so. Why didn't you fly and save us?" Dani Ann asked.

"I thought we weren't _allowed to fly_," Peter Pan said. "It would be _cheating_."

"Not when our lives were on the line! What if there was no river and we hurled toward ground. Would we die and you tell me "sorry, I wasn't allowed to fly," Dani Ann said.

"You are impossible," Peter Pan said.

Dani Ann splashed Peter Pan. She giggled. Then there was a water fight. They shortly got to shore. They lay down laughing.

"How far do you think we went downstream?" Dani Ann asked.

"Not far," Peter Pan asked.

"We better get going. We still have a couple more things to get," Dani Ann said.

Peter Pan got up brushing himself off before holding out a hand to help Dani Ann.

"Thank you," Dani Ann said.

"You're welcome," Peter Pan said.

They walked the way back to the tree where Tinker Bell was waiting. She was angry and worried. She had a jingling outrage.

"Yes Tinker Bell, we're fine," Peter Pan said.

"How do you understand what she's saying?" Dani Ann asked. "It's impressive."

"I've known her for a long time. I learned," Peter Pan said.

"Do you know how long?" Dani Ann asked.

"To be honest I lost track," Peter Pan said.

"You'll have to tell me your story sometime," Dani Ann said walking over to where the mango landed.

"I don't want to bore you with the details. It's not much of a story," Peter Pan said.

"But you still have one," Dani Ann said picking up the mango and brushing it off.

"How does it look?" Peter Pan asked.

"Okay, it's bruised a little bit," Dani Ann said. "Do you think that's okay?"

"I'm certainty not climbing up another tree to get one," Peter Pan said.

"Ha, ha. Funny," Dani Ann said walking back.

Peter Pan opened the sack and Dani Ann dropped the mango in.

"What's next?" Peter Pan asked.

"A feather from an Indian tribe headpiece," Dani Ann said.

"Let's get going then," Peter Pan said.

They walked back across the tree bridge.

"You do know where the Indian tribe is right?" Dani Ann asked.

"Yeah… somewhere on a hill," Peter Pan said.

"Great…" Dani Ann said.

They ran across the tree and jumped off the edge to the ground. They laughed in the distance. Everyone was gathered at the tree. They had their items spiraled across the table.

"Both teams brought every item," Dani Ann said.

"Sorry guys, we win," Peter Pan said. "We go here first."

The Lost Boys sighed. Peter Pan and Dani Ann high-fived.

"Good job Tinker Bell. I think you were the best," Dani Ann said holding her hand out.

Tinker Bell high-fived. She quickly retreated and flies into her room behind the leaf.

"What's up with her?" Dani Ann said.

"I think she likes you," Peter Pan said.

"That's why she ran away from me?" Dani Ann said.

"She's never liked outsiders besides the Lost Boys and me. I think she's getting used to it. She can see that you're kind and sweet," Peter Pan said.

"Well I think she's amazing. You're lucky to have her," Dani Ann said.

"I am, she's my best friend," Peter Pan said.

"I wish I had a fairy as my best friend. I think it would be awesome!" Dani Ann said.

"Maybe someday you can," Peter Pan said.

Dani Ann smiled.

"I'd like that," Dani Ann said.

"Dani, I want to tell you something, but without the Lost Boys listening," Peter Pan said whispering.

"We can go to the cliff where you taught me to fly," Dani Ann said whispering back.

"Good idea," Peter Pan said. "Boys we're going out."

"Mother and father are going out on a date!" Slightly said.

"Not exactly," Dani Ann said.

"Where are you going?" Nibs asked.

"None of your business," Peter Pan said.

They yawned almost simultaneously.

"I think its time for bed," Dani Ann said.

"But we're not tired," Cubby said.

"Will you sing us…" Sky started.

"…A song to help us sleep?" Forest ended.

Dani Ann nodded. They rushed into their beds. Dani Ann sat down on the edge of Tootles's bed. He climbed into her lap.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep. In dreams you will lose your heartache, whatever you wish for you keep. Have faith in your dreams and someday your rainbow will come smiling through. No matter how your heart is grieving if you keep on believing the dream that you wish will come true. No matter how your heart is grieving if you keep on believing the dream that you wish will come true…" Dani Ann sang.

The Lost Boys had fallen asleep. Tootles lie in his bed. Dani Ann covered him with his blanket and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're good with children," Peter Pan said.

"They're tired," Dani Ann said.

"Not just with the Lost Boys. I saw you with that girl, Olivia," Peter Pan said.

"You were there?" Dani Ann asked.

"Of course. I've kind of been following for a while. I was seeing how you were doing. I do get bored sometimes and like to see what the world is like," Peter Pan said.

"You're so weird," Dani Ann said.

Peter Pan laughed. They flew to the cliffs where Dani Ann learned to fly. They sat down dangling their feet off the edge. It was sunset. Peter Pan brought his pan-flute to play. Birds started chirping along and the wind seemed to create a noise to go along.

"That's beautiful," Dani Ann said.

"Thank you. It's how I got my name, Pan," Peter Pan said.

"I see. So what did you want to tell me?" Dani Ann asked.

"You told me your story, it's only fair I tell you mine. You see long ago, I lived in London with my mom and dad. They always fought and took their aggression out on me. When they told me about growing up and working in an office I was upset. I loved being a kid, so naturally I ran away to find a place where I wouldn't have to grow up. I found Tinker Bell in a park when she helped change the seasons. She took me to Never Land," Peter Pan said.

"What happened to your parents?" Dani Ann asked.

"I visited them some time later. They adopted two more children. Any evidence that I lived there was gone. I even heard them say they were glad I left," Peter Pan said looking down almost in tears.

Dani Ann placed her hand on his leg.

"I'm sorry," Dani Ann said.

Peter Pan looked up at her smiling.

"So how old do you think you are? Twelve? Thirteen? Fourteen?" Dani Ann asked.

"I believe I am sixteen now," Peter Pan said.

"Sixteen? How?" Dani Ann said.

"I was twelve when I ran away, but I stayed in the real world for four years. I couldn't get home and Tinker Bell couldn't get to me. That was around the time Margaret was somewhat little," Peter Pan said.

"Is sixteen considered a kid? I mean I know back in Wendy's day thirteen was a time to grow up, but now it's older," Dani Ann said.

"I believe until you're eighteen are you still a kid. Or the moment you leave your childhood behind and embrace adulthood and all of its "gifts"," Peter Pan said.

"I guess you're right. Children shouldn't be limited by their age. Someone younger than you, no matter how old they are, will always be a kid to you," Dani Ann said.

"So, what were you planning to do after your foster parents kicked you out?" Peter Pan asked.

"I don't know, probably would've gone back to the orphanage," Dani Ann said.

The sun was gone and the stars shined brightly. Peter Pan looked up and suddenly lit up.

"Do you have the coin with you?" Peter Pan asked.

"Yes!" Dani Ann said.

She grabbed the coin from her pocket. They stood to their feet.

"Okay so, shine in the full moon and follow the light to find the treasure more valuable than gold," Peter Pan said.

"Okay seems simple enough. Here we go," Dani Ann said.

Dani Ann held it up to the moonlight. The moon shined on the coin. A shimmer went across the length of the coin. A light shinned from the coin and went across the light fading at the end. Then nothing.

"Where's the light we're supposed to follow?" Peter Pan asked.

Dani Ann lowered the coin looking it over.

"There are different words on the coin," Dani Ann said.

"Let me see," Peter Pan said glancing at it. "It by touched be can't but, touches moon the where lives who guardian the to key the is coin the? What does that mean?"

"How about, the coin is the key to the guardian who lives where the moon touches, but can't be touched by it," Dani Ann said.

"Oh right, that makes more sense," Peter Pan said.

"Does it? Where the moon touches but can't be touched by it? Where is that?" Dani Ann asked.

"I don't know," Peter Pan said irritated.

They stood there thinking, neither could come up with an answer.

"This may be too hard for us to solve. We should just do this another time," Dani Ann said.

"We don't have time to do this another time! We'd have to wait a whole month for another full moon!" Peter Pan snapped.

"Whoa, calm down. Why can't we wait?" Dani Ann asked.

"Why? Why? WHY! You idiot! Captain Hook is looking for this coin! If he gets a hold of this coin it could be the end of Never Land," Peter Pan said.

"What is your problem? Captain Hook would have to wait a whole month to even see the first clue," Dani Ann said.

"What if he captures one of us and we tell," Peter Pan said.

"I would never tell him," Dani Ann said.

"Just like Wendy didn't portray me and lead the pirates to my hideout?" Peter Pan said.

"I am nothing like my great grandmother. I never met her. Why are you comparing me to her?" Dani Ann asked.

"You're just like her! You want more than what you have. You have to mess everything up!" Peter Pan said.

"More? I don't have anything! I just wanted a place to belong, a family. Or friends that were as close as family," Dani Ann said.

"Can you blame them? I mean you're horrible! Always whining about this or that. My mother died, my father left me, and my foster families hate me. Whine, whine, whine!" Peter Pan said.

"At least I'm not a baby!" Dani Ann said.

"Take that back! Take that back!" Peter Pan said.

"Its true! You have issues with growing up! I just didn't know your age stopped as a baby!" Dani Ann said.

"You're bossy!" Peter Pan said.

"You're a jerk!" Dani Ann said.

"You should watch your temper!" Peter Pan said.

"AND YOU SHOULD JUST GROW UP!" Dani Ann said.

It was silent. Peter Pan's face was angry. He walked pass her to the edge. He stopped to talk to her without turning around.

"You should go home. Oh wait, you have no home to go back to. But can you blame them? No wonder you're alone, everyone hates you," Peter Pan said turning his head at the last second.

Dani Ann's angered face softened into a hurt expression. Peter Pan flew off leaving Dani Ann on the rock. She tried to fly but she couldn't. She sighed and sat on the edge. She looked to the stars.

"Mother, are you listening?" Dani Ann asked holding her necklace in her hand. "I need your help. I don't know what to do. I have nowhere to go, nowhere where I belong. I was having fun here, but now I… I have to go back, back to London. I'll find my place. It's time I return to…real world."

Dani Ann put the coin in her pocket. Dani Ann climbed down the cliff. Meanwhile, Peter Pan flew inches above the trees still angry looking. Then his face softened and he was sad.

"What have I done?" he asked.

Then he heard a blood-shrieking scream. He stopped in his tracks.

"The Lost Boys!" Peter Pan said.

He followed the trail to them. He landed in between the Lost Boys and the pirates.

Some pirates held rope and gagging cloth.

"Whatcha doing out in the forest so late?" a pirate asked.

"I might ask you the same thing," Peter Pan said.

"Orders of the captain to kidnap," another pirate said.

"Fat chance," Peter Pan said.

"I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way," a pirate said stretching some rope.

Peter Pan picked up a good-sized rock, throwing it up and down gently. He suddenly threw it at the pirate.

"Attack!" he screamed as the rock hit the pirate in the face.

The pirates and Lost Boys screamed and attacked each other. Lost Boys played tricks on the pirates, making them irritated. The Lost Boys giggled. Tinker Bell helped best she could, tugging on their clothes. Peter Pan was the most targeted and he made the most fun out of the pirates. He laughed as he dodged their punches, making them run into trees or hit each other.

"Is that all you got?" Peter Pan asked laughing.

A pirate from behind grabbed him.

"I got him," the pirate said.

The other pirate walked toward him with the rope. Peter Pan struggled. Then, Dani Ann swung down from a vine and kicked the pirate walking toward Peter Pan. She swung back and knocked down the other pirate holding Peter Pan.

"Thanks," Peter Pan said.

"I'm only here to save the Lost Boys then ask Tinker Bell for some fairy dust," Dani Ann said.

She ran off attacking a pirate. Peter Pan starred at her sadly before a pirate attacked him. Dani Ann pushed one pirate down and looked at Peter Pan.

"Look out Peter!" Dani Ann warned.

Peter Pan turned just in time to see a charging pirate coming toward him. He dodged him.

"Thanks!" Peter Pan said.

"You're welcome," Dani Ann said.

The fighting continued. As Dani Ann fought one pirate, another came up behind her and grabbed her arms behind her back.

"Let me go!" Dani Ann fought.

Peter Pan turned to see Dani Ann.

"Hold on I'm coming!" Peter Pan said but he was captured as well.

All the Lost Boys and Tinker Bell were captured quickly as well.

"Let's go boys," the pirate said.

"No!" Dani Ann argued.

She stomped on the pirate's foot and elbowed him in the rib. He let go and fell to the ground in pain. Dani Ann ran but a pirate swung down from a vine and picked her up. As he swung over a cliff, to swoop back around, Dani Ann slipped and she fell hurling down to the ground.

"DANI!" Peter Pan screamed.

There was a thud. All the pirates took their prisoners and looked over the edge.

"I don't see her," a pirate commented.

They looked all around.

"She hit the bottom," another pirate said.

"She must be dead," the first pirate said.

"No, no. Dani Ann, no," Peter Pan said tearing up.

The Lost Boys cried and even Tinker Bell shed a tear. He turned angry trying to escape the grip of the pirates.

"You have to let me go to her. Please, please," Peter Pan begged.

"We are going to see the captain, those are his orders," the pirate said.

"But I never got to tell her I was sorry," Peter Pan cried.

The pirate dragged him away. Peter Pan fought the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Dani Ann was on the ground of the forest. She lay on her stomach, her face facing to the left. One hand was over her head; the other was next to her face. She lay motionless for a moment before stirring. She fluttered her eyes open and groaned as she got up sitting. She rubbed her head and looked up through the treetops to the cliff.

"How did I survive that? I guess the trees slowed down my fall," Dani Ann said.

She slowly got up with the help of a branch. She leaned against the tree in pain.

"How am I going to save Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, and the Lost Boys?" Dani Ann said.

She looked down at the ground. The coin had fallen out of her pocket. She slowly bent down to grab it almost crying in pain. She looked at it rubbing it through her fingers.

"Maybe the treasure can help. The guardian might be able to give me strength," Dani Ann said.

She placed the coin back in her pocket.

"But first I must find some water," Dani Ann said.

She painfully walked using the trees as support. Meanwhile, the pirates had taken Peter Pan, the Lost Boys, and Tinker Bell on the Jolly Rodger. Captain Hook's clinking shoes could be heard. He swung open the door, walking door the stairs dramatically. He starred at the people in front of him. Peter Pan was in a melancholy mood.

"You bring me the foolish children of animals, the annoying flying bug, and my archenemy in a sad mood," Captain Hook said.

"YEAH!" they cheered.

"That would be great expect that I… WANTED YOU TO GET THE GIRL!" Captain Hook said.

"We're sorry Captain, we tried," a pirate said.

"But at least she's dead," another pirate said.

"Dead? Dead! What do you mean she's dead?" Captain Hook asked.

"She fell off a cliff," the first pirate said.

Peter Pan looked down with tears streaming down his cheek.

"She can fly you idiot," Captain Hook said.

"Its true. We had just fought; I said some awful things. I doubt she had any good thoughts. She hit the ground," Peter Pan said.

"How… convenient," Captain Hook said.

"You killed her! You brought her here! You sent your men! It's your fault she's dead! Yours and yours alone! You murderer! You codfish! I shall never forgive you! Never!" Peter Pan said angrily.

"Pin the blame on me, but remember you're the one who fought with her," Captain Hook said.

"You can't possibly make me feel any worse than I already do," Peter Pan said.

"Shall we finally kill Peter Pan?" a pirate asked.

"No we need that coin. We wait till dawn to see if she comes to rescue Peter Pan. If dawn comes and she is proven dead, go back into the jungle and find her body. Bring it back with the coin. We will feed her body to the crocodile and have Peter Pan and the Lost Boys follow her. We will then claim our treasure!" Captain Hook said.

The pirates cheered.

"You monster! You horrible being! You're despicable!" Peter Pan said.

"Thank you," Captain Hook said. "Now prepare for tonight!"

The pirates scurried around here and there. Captain Hook held Peter's head with his hand holding his hook under his chin.

"I have waited so long for this moment," Captain Hook said.

"Then do it. Cut me through," Peter Pan said.

"All in good time, but you seeing Danielle's dead body will be the greatest opportunity. You won't have anything happy to live for," Captain Hook said pushing him down.

He laughed as he walked to his quarters. Peter Pan sat on his legs with his hands tied behind his back. He looked at the ground. Meanwhile, Dani Ann stumbles through the end of the jungle to the beach.

"Not the type of water I was looking for," Dani Ann said.

She made her way slowly to the sand and to the water.

"I suppose I can rest here though," Dani Ann said.

She looked at her side, seeing a large, bad bruise. She soaked it with the freezing ocean water. Dani Ann looks across the water. She became entranced starring at the moonlight on the water's surface. She took the coin out without taking her concentration off the water.

"Where the moon touches, but can't be touched by it," Dani Ann said quietly. "The clue must mean the water. The coin is the key to the guardian who lives where the moon touches, but can't be touched by it. I guess that would mean the guardian would be… the mermaids!"

She looked around and saw the Mermaid Lagoon. Dani Ann hobbled to the rock edge. She sat down on her legs placing her hands on the edge.

"How do you call a mermaid?" Dani Ann asked herself.

She heard the water moving and a sound of a creature.

"Hello?" Dani Ann asked backing a little bit away.

She saw something moving in the water. She followed it with her eyes. A few mermaids emerged from the water slowly. They starred at Dani Ann. One grabbed her hand. Dani Ann knew what was coming. She quickly took the coin out of her pocket and held it out for the mermaid to see.

"Is this what you want?" Dani Ann asked.

The mermaid was intrigued. She took it out of Dani's hand and let go of her hand. She showed the coin to the other mermaids. They were intrigued as well. They talked in their language. Dani Ann stayed in the same position waiting. The mermaid with the coin grasped Dani Ann's hand. In a sudden motion, she pulled Dani Ann all the way in the water. When Dani emerged out of the water, she wiped her eyes and looked around frantically. They motioned her to swim under the water.

"You want me to follow you underwater?" Dani Ann asked.

They nodded and dove. Dani Ann took a deep breath before diving down as well. The water was clear. She followed the mermaids down, honestly not knowing where she was going. They made it to a cave before they stopped and pointed. They handed her the coin and swam away. Dani Ann took no time to waste and swam in the cave. She swam up and found herself in an air pocket. She breathed deeply gasping for air. She climbed to shore on the rocks.

"Now what?" Dani Ann asked.

A ghostlike woman appeared. She had long, flowing, wavy hair. She wore an elegant dress with a medium-sized train that followed her. Dani Ann was in awe.

"What is your name? What business brings you here?" the ghost said.

"My name is Dani Ann. I came to find the treasure that is greater than gold," Dani Ann said. She pulled out the coin. "I brought the key."

"I see," the guardian said.

"Might I ask you what your name is?" Dani Ann asked.

"Mira, Guardian of Never Land. I guard treasures and keep peace throughout the island," the guardian said.

Dani Ann bowed.

"It is an honor to meet you," Dani Ann said.

"I see you are injured. Is that why you come for my treasure?" Mira asked.

"I need it to save my friends from the pirates," Dani Ann said.

"Do you know what my treasure is?" Mira asked.

"No, I do not. All I know its more valuable than gold. It must not be something materialistic," Dani Ann said.

"You are correct. My treasure is something far better than any gold or jewels. I give wisdom, guidance, strength, and magic," Mira said.

"May I have your treasure?" Dani Ann said.

"That depends on what you choose," Mira said.

"Choose?" Dani Ann asked.

"I see you have a kind heart. I would be willing to give you my treasure, but you must choose if you want it," Mira said.

"Why wouldn't I want it?" Dani Ann asked.

"Follow me," Mira said.

Dani Ann followed her till they got to a split in the tunnel.

"Which path do we take?" Dani Ann asked.

"On the right is the path to my treasure. There you will be given the ability to communicate with all Never Land creatures and nature, the ability to fly without having to ask for pixie dust whenever you fall, strength, and a fairy of your own," Mira said.

"What is down the other path?" Dani Ann asked.

"The path on the left leads back to the surface without anything. You won't get any part of the treasure, nor will I heal you of your injuries," Mira said.

"I'll go down the…" Dani Ann said.

"Before you choose, note that although the path on the right leads to great riches and treasures, it comes with a price," Mira said.

"What is it?" Dani Ann asked.

"If you complete your mission alive, you must leave Never Land forever. You must give your treasure to someone that can be trusted with this power. And once back home you won't remember your experiences here in Never Land," Mira said.

"None of it?" Dani Ann asked.

"Not a second," Mira said.

"But I have no home back in the main land. Never Land was all I had. Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, and the Lost Boys were the only family I've had since my mom died," Dani Ann said.

"The choice is up to you, but know if you do not take the treasure, you can't save your friends," Mira said.

"What if I don't leave?" Dani Ann asked.

"Then you will be stripped of your treasure and Never Land will be cursed. And soon it will die off and cease to exist," Mira said.

Dani Ann was upset. She thought for a moment.

"I'll take the treasure. As soon as my mission is complete, I will leave Never Land forever," Dani Ann said.

"Very well," Mira said.

"Might I ask you, will I remember about Never Land? You know before I came. Will I remember the stories my grandmother told me?" Dani Ann asked.

"You will remember them, but they will slowly fade away," Mira said.

Dani Ann nodded.

"Very well, I guess it's a fair trade. I am ready," Dani Ann said.

"One more thing. Hide the coin somewhere it will be safe from anyone in Never Land," Mira said.

"May I give it to someone in the main land?" Dani Ann asked.

"Very well," Mira said.

She motioned for Dani Ann to take the right path. Dani Ann walked away looking back at the guardian. She was excited, but also sad. She entered the tunnel to nothing but bright white. Dani Ann felt something seemed to flow through her. She closed her eyes. Dani Ann "materialized" on the beach. She held her hand out of a fairy appeared. He had a short-sleeved, tan shirt with brown jacket and brown pants. His boots were tan. His hair was blond and he wore an acorn as a hat.

"What is your name?" Dani Ann asked.

"My name is Terrance. I am your fairy guide," Terrance said.

**_(Oh yes I did!)_******

"Nice to meet you Terrance, my name is Dani Ann," Dani Ann said.

"What a beautiful name. Now I hear we have urgent business," Terrance said.

"We do, we have to save Peter Pan, the Lost Boys, and Tinker Bell," Dani Ann said.

"Tinker Bell! What happened?" Terrance said alarmed.

"They've been captured by pirates. Do you know Tinker Bell?" Dani Ann said.

"Yes, she's my best friend," Terrance said.

"Best friend huh?" Dani Ann said.

"Yes, what are you saying?" Terrance asked.

"Nothing, nothing. We better save them before its too late," Dani Ann said.

"Do you have a plan?" Terrance asked.

Dani Ann thought for a moment.

"I think I do, but we're going to need help," Dani Ann said smiling.

Terrance was confused. The sun rose. The Lost Boys were tied to the mast. Peter Pan was tied to a smaller post. He looked down still sad.

"It's all my fault," Peter Pan said.

"Cheer up boy. Today is the happiest day of my life," Captain Hook said laughing.

Peter Pan looked down.

"Men row to shore! Find Danielle's body!" Captain Hook said.

"Yes captain," a pirate saluted.

Just then, the ship rocked. Some men fell. They were confused.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Captain Hook said.

There was another disturbance. It felt like something from underneath the ship hit it. It was bigger, so everyone fell. Captain Hook rose angrily. The waves grew bigger and the ship was off balance.

"My name is Dani Ann and I'm right here," Dani Ann said.

Everyone looked up at her. She stood on the mast were rigging was held. Terrance flew beside her. Tinker Bell jingled. Peter Pan and the Lost Boys were overjoyed.

"So you are alive. Have any plan to stop me?" Captain Hook asked.

"We're going to use force," Dani Ann said.

The pirates laughed.

"You and your little flying bug?" a pirate asked.

Dani Ann and Terrance looked at each other. Dani Ann whistled. The ship rocked before mermaids sat on the edge of the boat. All the fairies also surrounded the boat. Indians climbed aboard. One threw Dani Ann a sword and she caught it in the air. The pirates gulped.

"ATTACK!" Dani Ann yelled.

The Indians, mermaids, and fairies attacked. Dani Ann threw her sword at the rope where the Lost Boys were tied. They escaped and attacked as well. Terrance joined in the action, but first hugged Tinker Bell. Dani Ann flew down to Peter Pan and untied his rope.

"Dani Ann, I'm so glad you're okay. I can't believe you came back for us," Peter Pan said.

"I'd always come back. You can't get rid of me that easy," Dani Ann said.

"Good because I don't want you to leave," Peter Pan said.

They shared a hug.

"So I guess this means you found the treasure," Peter Pan said.

"Yes, but I'll tell you about it another time," Dani Ann said.

They joined the fight as well. Captain Hook looked around at the chaos. He angrily yelled out. The pirates were drowning against their opponent.

"Something wrong captain?" Peter Pan asked.

"For you maybe," Captain Hook said.

They fought sword versus sword. They went back and forth.

"Hope you can keep up old man," Peter Pan said.

"Hope you skill up young boy," Captain Hook said.

Dani Ann smiled as she fought against the pirates. Captain Hook managed to keep Peter Pan distracted enough to walk over to Dani Ann.

"So Dani Ann, was it? You think just some treasure is going to make a difference?" Captain Hook asked.

"We can take you," Dani Ann said.

"Not me child. Peter Pan," Captain Hook said swinging his sword.

Dani Ann blocked him.

"What are you talking about?" Dani Ann asked.

They went back and forth.

"Pan told me about your fight. He doesn't want you here," Captain Hook said.

"He was just mad. We're still friends," Dani Ann said.

"Friends, is that all you want? Nothing more?" Captain Hook said.

"What more could I want?" Dani Ann said.

"It's so sad. You love him," Captain Hook said.

Everyone turned his or her attention to them.

"Stop it," Dani Ann said.

"Don't you know he can't love you? He _can't_ love," Captain Hook said.

"He loved Wendy," Dani Ann said.

"He did, but she was much better than you. She had a mother, father, brothers, and an aunt. You have nobody," Captain Hook said.

"Stop it, stop it!" Dani Ann said.

"Don't listen to him," Peter Pan said.

"Everyone loved Wendy. No one loves you," Captain Hook said.

"Stop, please stop," Dani Ann said falling to the ground.

She was on her hands and knees. Tears streamed don her face.

"You. Are. Alone. Always have been, always _will_," Captain Hook said.

Dani Ann exploded and screamed as loud as she could. The mermaids, Indians, and fairies (except Tinker Bell and Terrance) ran away covering their ears. Everyone remaining fell on the deck covering his or her ears, except Captain Hook. He held a sword below Dani Ann's chin.

"Say goodbye," Captain Hook said.

"NO!" Peter Pan said.

He flew really fast until he knocked over Captain Hook.

"You lie! I love Dani Ann," Peter Pan said.

Dani Ann looked up.

"I love her too," Slightly said.

"Me too," Nibs said.

"I love Dani Ann too," the twins said.

"I love our mother," Cubby said.

"We love you," Tootles said.

Tinker Bell and Terrance jingled.

"We all love Dani Ann. She is not alone," Peter Pan said.

Captain Hook pushed Peter Pan off of him.

"She is, she is alone," Captain Hook said.

"No I'm not," Dani Ann said.

She dried off her tears and stood up.

"Even if I didn't have Peter Pan, the Lost Boys, Tinker Bell, or Terrance, I'd still have my mother. She still loves me and I still love her," Dani Ann said.

"Why you childish numbskull. You don't know when to quit do you?" Captain Hook said.

"Don't you know when to give up?" Dani Ann asked. "I still have one more trick up my sleeve."

"What? Is it the fairies again?" Captain asked laughing.

While the pirates laughed loudly, Dani Ann made a clock noise.

"Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock," Dani Ann said.

However, when she stopped making the noise, the clock noise didn't stop. The pirates looked around the boat.

"It's the crocodile," one of the pirates said.

"What did you…" Captain Hook started before there was a huge shake.

The crocodile managed to climb onto the edge, behind Dani Ann. She smiled.

"I brought a friend. I hope you don't mind," Dani Ann said.

"You are going to regret this," Captain Hook said.

"I regret nothing," Dani Ann said.

The crocodile fell back into the water circling it, rocking the boat.

"You won't win," Captain Hook said.

"And why is that?" Dani Ann asked.

"Because no matter what Peter Pan or anyone else says, you don't believe them. You will always believe you are alone. That's all you can believe in because that's all you've ever known. People walked away from you, left you, and kicked you out. _That_ is all you know," Captain Hook said.

Dani Ann was silent.

"Dani don't believe him," Peter Pan said.

"He's right. That's all I've ever known," Dani Ann said.

Captain Hook smiled.

"Some how I know I will find a way to a brighter day in the sun. Somewhere I know that he waits for me. Someday soon he'll see I'm the one," Dani Ann sang.

The pirates looked at her. Everyone was confused. Captain Hook was upset. Peter Pan was smiling.

"I won't give up on this feeling and nothing could keep me away. 'Cause I still believe in destiny, that you and I were meant to be. I still wish on the stars as they fall from above. 'Cause I still believe, believe in love," Dani Ann sang.

Peter Pan and the Lost Boys cheered. The pirates were excited to hear a song, all except Captain Hook. Dani Ann stood on the edge of the ship.

"I know what's real cannot be denied. Although it may hide for a while with just one touch love can conquer fears turning all your tears into smiles. It's such a wondrous feeling. I know that my heart can't be wrong," Dani Ann sang.

She flew into the air.

"'Cause I still believe in destiny that you and I were meant to be. I still wish on the stars as they fall from above. 'Cause I still believe, believe in love," Dani Ann sang.

Dani Ann came back on deck.

"Love can make miracles, change everything, lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing. Love is forever. When you fall it's the greatest power of all. Oh I still believe in destiny that you and I were meant to be. I still wish on the stars as they fall from above. 'Cause I still believe, believe in love. Yes I still believe, believe in love. I still believe in love. I still believe, believe in love," Dani Ann sang.

Everyone cheered. Dani Ann took a bow. She looked at Captain Hook.

"I will _never_ stop believing in love. No matter what the world and its people have thrown at me, because they don't define me. _I _define me," Dani Ann said.

"Then I'm sorry it has to be this way," Captain Hook said taking out his sword. "Men, attack!"

The fight went back in action. This time the pirates seemed stronger. Dani Ann and the others seemed to struggle against their forces. Captain Hook with his angered eyes, charged toward Dani Ann. He took her shoulder and violently turned her around pushing her to the ground. She dropped her sword.

"This is for everything," Captain Hook said.

He plunged his sword at her. Dani Ann gasped loudly in pain. Peter Pan heard her and turned to see her. She was on her knees looking down. Peter Pan ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" Peter Pan asked.

Dani Ann held her side, so Peter Pan couldn't see anything. She slightly lifted her hand and almost cried.

"I'm fine," she lied.

Peter Pan stood up and looked at Captain Hook angrily.

"You're going to pay," Peter Pan said.

He lunged at Captain Hook and an epic battle ensued. They went back and forth.

"You're going to pay," Peter Pan said.

"It was for the best, she wasn't going to stay anyway," Captain Hook said.

"She was going to, but who knows now because you made up her mind," Peter Pan said.

"Will killing me make you feel better? Will it help Dani Ann?" Captain Hook asked.

Peter Pan stopped for a moment. He looked down in thought. He looked back up in tears.

"It's certainly worth a try," Peter Pan said lunging at him.

Peter Pan fought harder. Captain Hook had a look of worry. He tried to fight back, but he was losing. After another lunge, Captain Hook fell into the rowboat that hung over the ocean. His sword flew out of his hands and plunged into the depths of the water. Captain Hook lay awkwardly. Peter Pan held a sword at him. He lunged at him and Captain Hook closed his eyes. But nothing happened, so he opened them. Peter Pan held the sword to his throat. Captain Hook breathed heavily.

"I am not a murderer," Peter Pan said.

He smiled looking at the ropes.

"Until next time," Peter Pan said.

He flew a foot or so back and in one swipe cut the ropes holding the boat up. Captain Hook screamed loudly as he fell to the water. He hit it with a thud. His head spun and his vision was blurry. He heard ticking and when his vision was in balance saw the crocodile coming towards him. He screamed and grabbed the paddles paddling quickly as the beast chased after him.

"I'll get you back Peter Pan if it's the last thing I ever do!" Captain Hook promised as he disappeared.

Peter Pan watched him and then instantly turned back around. All the pirates had fled, leaving the Lost Boys and Dani Ann. They leaned her against the mast so she was half sitting up. Peter Pan flew to her and took her hand.

"Are you okay?" Peter Pan asked.

Dani Ann groaned in pain. Peter Pan lifted her hand and saw her side bleeding profoundly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Peter Pan asked.

"It wasn't important," Dani Ann said weakly.

"Are you kidding me? You're the most important thing to me," Peter Pan said.

Dani Ann smiled.

"It's for the best. I couldn't stay anyway," Dani Ann said.

"What do you mean?" Peter Pan asked.

"In exchange for the treasure, I have to leave Never Land. I will never remember anything while I was here, and I have to give my gist to someone else," Dani Ann said.

"We have to get you back to London and see a doctor," Peter Pan said.

"If you do that, I can't ever come back. I won't remember you," Dani Ann said.

"I rather have you not remember anything, not remember me than let you die," Peter Pan said.

"And I rather die than never remember you," Dani Ann said.

Peter Pan cried. His tears streamed down his cheek and fell on the ground. He looked down and looked away.

"I want to give you the treasure," Dani Ann said.

"I don't want the treasure! I want you," Peter Pan said.

Dani Ann lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek. He looked at her. Her eyes were soft.

"I will always be with you. Do. Not. Forget. Me," Dani Ann said.

Peter Pan took her hand.

"I could never forget you. I…I love you," Peter Pan said.

"I love you too," Dani Ann said softly.

She was crying as well. Then she softly put her head down and turned it sideways. Her eyes remained open, but you could tell she was gone. Peter Pan cried as he placed down her hand. Suddenly, Mira, the Guardian of Never Land rose from the water and appeared to the boys.

"Who are you?" Peter Pan asked.

"My name is Mira. I am the Guardian of Never Land," Mira said.

"What she says is true? You told her she had to leave if she completed her mission alive?" Peter Pan asked.

"I did tell her that," Mira said. "But it isn't true."

Peter Pan and the Lost Boys looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" Peter Pan asked.

"It was a test. To see if she would use the gift wisely," Mira said.

"And she past?" Peter Pan asked.

Mira nodded.

"She's dead now. I don't see how that is a good thing," Peter Pan said.

Mira throw her head forward and some sort of dust (not pixie dust) went over Dani Ann. Her wound healed. Her coloring turned less pale. Dani simultaneously gasped for air and opened her eyes. Peter Pan cried tears of joy and hugged Dani Ann. Before she knew what was going on, she hugged him back.

"What happened?" Dani Ann asked as they separated.

She looked up and saw Mira.

"You passed the test," Mira said.

"A test?" Dani Ann asked.

"To see if you would use the gift wisely," Peter Pan said.

"And I passed?" Dani Ann asked.

Mira nodded.

"Does this mean I can stay?" Dani Ann asked.

"For as long as you like," Mira said.

They all cheered.

"If that's okay with you," Dani Ann said.

"There's nothing I would love more," Peter Pan said.

Mira disappeared. Peter Pan helped Dani Ann stand. She was a little off balance and giggled. She looked up at Peter Pan with her soft eyes. Peter looked at her smiling. He leaned in first and Dani followed. They kissed sweetly. Lights shot out of them and filled the sky with color. They separated and looked at the beautiful lights. They looked at each other smiling.

"There's just something I have to do first," Dani Ann said.

"Anything," Peter Pan said.

In the next scene, Dani Ann watched the little girl, Olivia, playing outside. It was pretty dark and the outside light was off. Dani Ann landed on the ground without Olivia noticing.

"Olivia," Dani Ann said.

Olivia looked up at her.

"Danielle!" she cheered and went up to her and hugged her.

Dani Ann smiled and hugged her back.

"I brought back someone I wanted you to meet," Dani Ann said.

"Who?" Olivia asked.

She saw Peter Pan descend from the sky and stand on the ground.

"Peter Pan!" Olivia said excited.

"It's so nice to meet you Olivia," Peter Pan said.

Olivia hugged him. Danielle knelt down and held Olivia's shoulders.

"I have something important to ask you. I have a huge favor, do you think you can handle it?" Dani Ann said.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

Danielle grabbed the coin from her pocket. She held it out.

"I need you to hide this coin. Keep it safe," Dani Ann said.

Olivia was in love with the markings and beauty. She took it in her hands. She nodded.

"I will do it," Olivia said.

Dani Ann stood back up.

"Thank you. And don't forget to our stories. To tell the children of the world," Dani Ann said.

"I won't forget," Olivia said.

Dani Ann nodded. She waved goodbye as Peter Pan and Dani Ann flew into the air. Olivia's parents came out and saw her looking up.

"It's time for bed Olivia," her mom said.

"What are you looking at?" he dad asked.

"My friends. Peter Pan and Dani Ann," Olivia said.

"In the air?" her mom asked.

"They can fly. They live in Never Land, the second star to the right," Olivia pointed out.

Her dad picked her up.

"I'm sure sweetie. It's time for bed though," her dad said.

"Look! There they are," Olivia said.

Olivia pointed in the sky. Her parents looked up and saw Peter Pan and Dani Ann flying in circles. Tinker Bell and Terrance followed them. Their pixie dust lit up the sky.

"Why look at that," her dad said.

They waved to them. Peter Pan and Dani Ann waved back before flying off.

"There's something I've always wanted to do," Dani Ann said.

"What's that?" Peter Pan asked.

They went to the Big Ben tower and stood on the minute hand, changing the time. It chimed. They laughed and flew off again, weaving in and out of buildings, trees, anything in their path. They flew next to each other and held hands. They looked at each other smiling. They flew higher and spun around. As they stood up they gently kissed.

"Race you back home," Peter Pan said.

"You're on," Dani Ann said.

They shot in the air with Tinker Bell and Terrance behind them.

_"__It's proven that all kids grow up. That is, except for maybe a few,"_ the narrator said.

It showed them heading towards Never Land as a shooting star and you could hear their laughter.

**THE END**

**_I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to comment! Thanks for reading! _**


End file.
